No Clue!
by Demonic Banshee
Summary: FANFICTION IS WRITTEN IN GERMAN! Phoenix Wright and his Friends meet to play a game of Cluedo together. very very very slight Phoenix x Edgeworth
1. Prologue

**Prolog:**

_**13. Oktober, 20:31 Uhr**_

_Unbekannte Villa_

_Salon_

Regen schlug in monotonem Klang gegen die von Rinnsalen aus Wassertropfen getränkte Fensterscheibe. In das Trommeln stimmten seichte, des manchen schiefe Töne eines Klaviers ein, untermalt vom Donnergrollen des tobenden Himmels. Das Zimmer wurde ab und an durch grelle Blitze erhellt.

Stockend flogen die unbeholfenen Finger des spielenden Mannes über die Tasten des Instruments bis ihn ein markdurchdringender Schrei erstarren ließ.

Erschrocken wand er sein Gesicht der Tür zu von deren Außenseite der Schrei gekommen war. Ruckartig stand er auf und öffnete die Tür, in die große Halle rennend.

Mitten im Raum stand ein junges Mädchen. Komplett verstört schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht, Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.

"Maya! W- was ist passiert?!", fragte der Mann aufgeregt. Die Angesprochene zeigte zitternd auf eine am Boden liegende Gestalt.

"G-G..."

Der Mann stand nun neben ihr und schaute ihr über die Schulter um besser erkennen zu können, wer oder was dort vor ihr lag. Als er erkannte was das Mädchen so verstört hatte verkrampften sich seine Eingeweide und sein Atem stockte.

"Gumshoe!!"


	2. Ch01: No Clue

**Kapitel 1**

_No Clue_

_**13. Oktober, 20:33 Uhr**_

_Larry Butz' Wohnung_

_Wohnzimmer_

"Moment! Warum muss ich das Opfer sein?!", rief ein Mann mittleren Alters aus und schlug dabei die Hände auf den Tisch.

Neben ihm seufzte ein weiterer, junger Mann, welcher einen magenta - farbenen Rollkragenpullover trug und seine Arme verschränkt hielt. Sein gräulich braunes Haar fiel ihm vor die Augen, während er erschöpft auf den Tisch vor sich blickte.

"Inspektor..."

"Nennen Sie mich Dick!", unterbrach ihn der Mann. Genervt fuhr der andere fort:

"Ja... Hören Sie, das ist ein Spiel! Und Sie sind dabei durch Zufall nun einmal ausgeschieden!"

Vehement schüttelte Dick den Kopf.

"Was heißt _ausgeschieden_?! Ich bin _TOT_!"

Stöhnen machte die Runde, dann ein schneidendes Geräusch.

"Autsch!"

"Nur ein dummer Dummkopf macht sich über solch dumme Details so dumme Gedanken!! Sei endlich ruhig!"

"J- Ja, Ma'am!"

Die eisblauen Augen der Frau mit der Peitsche in der Hand machte allen Anwesenden angst.

Ein junges Mädchen schaute zu der Frau, dann in die Runde.

"Können wir weiterspielen?", fragte es vorsichtig.

Ein weiteres, älteres Mädchen nickte.

"Pearly hat Recht. Also, wo waren wir, Nick?"

"Er ist dran!"

"Larry! Seit wann heißt du Nick?"

"Gibt mir jetzt mal jemand den Würfel?!"

xXx

_**20:39 Uhr**_

_Villa Cluedo_

_Salon_

Sieben Minuten waren vergangen, seit Phoenix Mayas Schrei gehört hatte und dann die schreckliche Entdeckung von Dick Gumshoe's Tod hatte feststellen müssen.

Unruhig lief er im Salon auf und ab. Alle Anwesenden hatten sich nach dem Entdecken der Leiche zurückgezogen um nachzudenken, die Polizei war unterwegs und die Tat musste so schnell wie möglich aufgeklärt werden.

Wo wurde der Mord wirklich verübt, womit wurde Gumshoe umgebracht und wer war der Mörder?

Phoenix' Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er musste logisch an die Sache herangehen. Für gewöhnlich war zuallererst der Finder der Leiche verdächtig. Den Gedanken jedoch hasste Phoenix. Maya hatte Gumshoe gefunden und Maya konnte niemandem auch nur ein Haar krümmen... Abgesehen von den armen Burgern, denn die vernichtete sie am Fließband. Apropos Burger - Maya hatte zuvor gesagt, dass sie sich in die Küche hatte zurückziehen wollen um sich und ihrer Cousine Pearl einen "kleinen" Imbiss zuzubereiten. Wurde Gumshoe in der Küche umgebracht und wenn ja, wie? Vielleicht mit Gift? Angenommen Maya wäre schuldig; sie hätte Gumshoe in die Küche bestellen können und ihm dann etwas Vergiftetes zu Essen anbieten können.

Phoenix schüttelte den Kopf.

Nein. Ihm waren keinerlei Verfärbungen im Lippenbereich aufgefallen. Gift fiel also weg. Was dann? Phoenix war sonst nichts aufgefallen, da er nur auf das Gesicht geachtet hatte.

Es blitzte und kurz darauf rollte das dröhnende Grollen des Donners über ihn hinweg.

Er musste wohl jemand anderes Fragen, schließlich hatte jeder die Leiche gesehen; da war es nur natürlich, wenn mindestens einem etwas aufgefallen wäre. Wer würde ihm helfen? Phoenix entschied sich für seinen alten Schulfreund Larry.

Er öffnete die Tür zur großen Halle, sein Ziel, das Billiardzimmer, vor Augen. Im Vorbeigehen sah der junge Strafverteidiger auf den glänzenden Marmorboden. Weiße Klebestreifen und getrocknetes Blut markierten ihn durch Umrisse eines Körpers dort, wo zuvor die Leiche von Dick Gumshoe gelegen hatte, die er und Edgeworth, nachdem sie die Stelle abgeklebt hatten, anschließend in den Wintergarten davongetragen hatten, um die anderen vor diesem Schreckensbild zu schonen. Phoenix schien einen Kloß im Hals zu haben. Es schnürte ihm förmlich die Kehle zu.

_Schrecklich..._

Wie konnte sowas geschehen?

xXx

_**20:40 Uhr**_

_Villa Cluedo_

_Billardzimmer_

Er klopfte drei Mal, dann öffnete sich die Tür.

"Nick!" Ein blonder, junger und aufgeweckter Mann begrüßte ihn herzlich.

"Larry... Ich muss dich etwas fragen.", begann Phoenix ernst. Larry nickte und trat dann zur Seite um ihm Einlass zu gewähren.

Der Raum war mehr schlecht als recht beleuchtet. Lediglich eine Deckenlampe mitten über dem Billardtisch spendete einen offenen Kegel Licht und ab und zu beleuchtete ein Blitz durch die Fenster den Raum.

Der Billardtisch schien erst vor kurzem benutzt worden zu sein. Einige Kugeln lagen willkürlich auf dem Tisch verteilt, der Queue an der Seite angelehnt.

_Stimmt ja..._

Larry hatte sich abends verabschiedet mit den Worten, er wolle seine Billard- Fähigkeiten verfeinern.

_"Verfeinern", um dann doch von der ruhigen Hand Edgeworths geschlagen zu werden. Gib's auf Larry, dafür hast du einfach kein Talent!_

Phoenix lachte leise in sich hinein bei dem Gedanken. Edgeworth hatte ihn mit Leichtigkeit besiegt und Larry war daraufhin so beleidigt gewesen, dass er alle aus dem Zimmer gescheucht hatte.

"Also? Was gibt's, Nick?", fragte Larry während er sich an den Billardtisch lehnte.

Nachdenklich fasste sich Phoenix ans Kinn.

"Nun, Larry... Es geht um den Mord und da-"

"Ich bin unschuldig, Nick!", rief Larry sofort, ohne Phoenix seinen Satz beenden zu lassen. Schützend hob er die Hände vor die Brust und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"D- das wollte ich auch nicht behaupten!"

Erleichtert sanken Larrys Schultern, dann drehte er sich zum Billardtisch und begann zu spielen.

"Was möchtest du dann?"

"Nun...ähm... Ist dir etwas aufgefallen?"

Der Queue verpasste sein Ziel.

"Wie?! Nick! Heute geschah ein Mord! Natürlich ist mir das aufgefallen! Dir etwa nicht??"

Phoenix fasste sich an die Stirn.

_Keine Sorge, Phoenix. Dummheit ist nicht ansteckend..._

"Ich meine doch an dem Mord! Ist dir zum Beispiel aufgefallen wie Gumshoe umgebracht wurde?"

Larry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Nö."

Phoenix seufzte. War das sein Ernst? Zu was war Larry überhaupt gut?!

"Na, wurde er vielleicht mit einem Seil erdrosselt oder sowas?!"

Wieder schüttelte Larry den Kopf.

_Wie jetzt?_

"Das einzige, brauchbare Seil habe ich mir vorhin geliehen."

Nun hob Phoenix eine Augenbraue.

_Was zum...?_

"Wofür?!"

Peinlich berührt schaute sein Gegenüber zum Billardtisch.

"Ich... Habe eine Bande mit dem Seil gebildet, so dass die Kugeln auch ins Loch rollten..."

Das konnte ja nichts werden.

Zumindest wusste Phoenix jetzt zwei Dinge:

Erstens, dass das Seil nicht die Mordwaffe sein konnte und zweitens, dass Larry wohl die ganze Zeit das Billiardzimmer belegt hatte. Hier hatte eindeutig kein Mord stattgefunden.

Außerdem war ihm wieder eingefallen, dass die Leiche in einer Blutlache gelegen hatte, dementsprechend musste die Mordwaffe nach diesem Kriterium gesucht werden.

xXx

_**20:51 Uhr**_

_Larry Butz' Wohnung_

_Wohnzimmer_

_Na toll! Über den Mörder weiß ich immer noch nichts. Selbst Larry hätte es sein können!_

Genervt sah Phoenix quer über den Tisch zu Larry, welcher seine Karten sortierte.

Drei Karten hatte jeder, Maya und Pearl, welche zusammen spielten, vier. Gar nicht so schlecht! Zwei hatte er von Larry ja schon gesehen, dazu hatte er seine eigenen drei Karten, dessen gezeigte Motive auch ausschieden:

_Die Mordswaffe „Gift", der Raum „Salon" und der Verdächtige…_

Dann würde er als nächstes... Ja, wen würde er als nächstes befragen?

Leise rollte ein Würfel über das Spielbrett.

Phoenix begutachtete seinen Nachbarn Miles Edgeworth. Mit ernstem Blick studierte dieser seine Karten, notierte sich dann ein, zwei Dinge um anschließend seine Stiefschwester Franziska von Karma zu befragen. Edgeworth ging wohl selbst dieses _Spielchen_ mit klarem Verstand und höchster Sorgfalt an. Bewundernd folgten Phoenix Augen den Händen Edgeworths, welche erneut fleißig Notizen schrieben.

_Schreiben... Notizen! Das habe ich ja komplett vergessen!_

Sofort zückte Phoenix seinen Bleistift und schrieb nieder, was er bisher herausgefunden hatte.

xXx

_**21:08 Uhr**_

_Larry Butz' Wohnung_

_Wohnzimmer_

Eine Runde war um und nur Larry hatte von ihm wissen wollen, ob der Salon in Frage hätte kommen können. Dies war jedoch nicht der Fall, da Phoenix die zugehörige Karte in Händen hielt.

Über den Mörder wusste er immer noch nicht mehr. Jeder hatte nach jedem gefragt - da war wohl allen noch einiges unklar.

Selbstbewusst nahm Phoenix den Würfel in die Hand und rollte ihn über das Spielfeld.

_Eine vier... Das reicht um _ihn_ befragen zu können._

xXx

_**21:09 Uhr**_

_Villa Cluedo_

_Große Halle_

Mayas Schuld stand wie jede Andere noch im Raum und es lag an ihm Beweise für ihre Unschuld zu finden und dieses Mal würde er diese Beweise aus kompetenterer Quelle besorgen.

Vorsichtig klopfte Phoenix an die Tür zur Bibliothek. Ein leises "Herein" kam von innen und wies ihn an die Tür zu öffnen.

Die Bibliothek war nicht riesig, aber in den wenigen Regalen, die rechts und links standen, waren Unmengen an Büchern aneinander gereiht. Auch strahlte die Bibliothek nicht im Licht. Nur eine kleine Tischlampe spendete solches, um genau dort lesen zu können. Und das schien dort auch passiert zu sein. Einige Bücher standen aufeinander gestapelt auf dem Tisch, eines lag aufgeschlagen in der Mitte. Phoenix konnte aber nicht erkennen um was für ein Buch es sich handelte.

Am Fenster stand ein junger Mann, welcher gedankenversunken hinausschaute.

Natürlich musste es Miles Edgeworth sein.

Als dieser hörte, wie jemand eingetreten war, wand er sich demjenigen zu.

"Ah, Wright. Was wollen Sie?", fragte er ernst.

xXx

_**21:10 Uhr**_

_Larry Butz' Wohnung_

_Wohnzimmer_

"Boah, Miles! Wir sind außerhalb des Gerichts! Ist es da zu viel verlangt, dass du mich auch mal bei meinem Vornamen ansprichst?!"

Erschrocken riss der Angesprochene die Augen auf, dann schaute er zu Boden.

xXx

_**21:10 Uhr**_

_Villa Cluedo_

_Bibliothek_

"Ah, Phoenix. Was willst du?", fragte er ernst.

Lächelnd hob Phoenix die Hand zum Gruß, dann verschwand das Lächeln.

"Es geht um den Mord, habe ich recht?"

Er nickte.

Miles senkte den Blick. Das musste ja kommen, das hatte er geahnt. Nachdenklich setzte er sich in einen großen, schönen Stuhl vor dem Lesetisch. Hinter ihm zuckten Unheil bringend die Blitze des noch immer tobenden Gewitters.

"Du... glaubst doch nicht... dass ich...", begann er vorsichtig. Phoenix schüttelte sofort den Kopf, sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von ernst zu wütend.

"Nein, du warst es nicht, das weiß ich genau!", sprach er voller Überzeugung.

Überrascht hob Miles den Blick wieder auf Phoenix. Das erleichterte ihn. Phoenix vertraute ihm wie eh und je. Hoffentlich hatte er auch Beweise, denn Vertrauen allein mochte ihn nicht gegen Anklagen verteidigen.

"Ich bin nicht wegen dir hier... Ich... Naja... Maya, sie..."

Miles schüttelte überrascht den Kopf, erhob sich wieder und kam auf Phoenix zu.

"Sie war es definitiv nicht. Sie hat in der Küche gekocht und das Essen hätte keine Sekunde allein stehen können."

"Weißt du das sicher?!"

"Ganz sicher. Keine fünf Minuten vor dem Mord war ich noch in der Küche und hatte mir ein Glas Wein besorgt. Dort war Maya und **briet** ein paar Burger, die hätten jede Minute anbrennen können. Schau doch nach, ob sie angebrannt sind, gegessen haben wird sie jetzt wohl keiner mehr."

_Was für eine Erleichterung!_

Phoenix spürte regelrecht, wie ihm eine große Last genommen wurde, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

"Hey ihr zwei! Was wisst ihr noch?"

Die beiden Männer im Raum schauten den Störenfried mit großen Augen an.

xXx

_**21:13 Uhr**_

_Larry Butz' Wohnung_

_Wohnzimmer_

"Larry, du Trottel!"

Sowohl Phoenix als auch Miles waren verärgert. Larry stand dicht hinter ihnen und versuchte einen Blick auf die jeweiligen Karten der beiden Spieler zu gucken.

"Butz! Bei anderen gucken ist gegen die Regeln!", fauchte Edgeworth.

"Warte, bis du dran bist!", meckerte Phoenix.

"Aber ich bin doch nicht so klug wie ihr! Lasst mich gucken!"

"NEIN!!", schnauzten die beiden Männer im Chor, dann schubsten sie ihn weg.

"Oooch! Ihr seid gemein!", jammerte Larry, sich seinen Hintern, auf dem er zwangsläufig gelandet war, reibend.

Dann schnellte eine Peitsche zu ihm rüber.

"Du dummer Dummkopf! Setzt dich jetzt gefälligst auf deinen dummen Platz!!", fuhr Franziska den armen Schummler an. Auf dessen anschließenden Schmollmund reagierten Maya und Pearl mit Lachen und Phoenix und Miles mit zufriedenem Schnauben. Gumshoe war bereits eingeschlafen und lag mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte.

xXx

_**21:15 Uhr**_

_Villa Cluedo_

_Bibliothek_

Die Tür schloss sich wieder und Phoenix seufzte, dann wand er sich erneut Edgeworth zu.

„Und ist dir noch etwas aufgefallen? Die Mordwaffe zum Beispiel?"

Edgeworth sah Phoenix nur verständnislos an und hob dann eine Augenbraue.

„Denkst du nicht, ich habe dir schon zu viel gesagt, zumal die Staatsanwaltschaft mit Verteidigern nicht zusammenarbeiten darf?"

xXx

_**21:16 Uhr**_

_Larry Butz' Wohnung_

_Wohnzimmer_

Phoenix lachte verschmitzt.

_Heute nicht, Edgeworth!_

Neckend hob er einen Zeigefinger und wedelte mit ihm vor Edgeworths Nase.

„Du MUSST es mir sagen! So sind die Regeln."

„Aber nur, wenn du nach etwas _bestimmten_ fragst!"

_Er hat Recht! Shit!_

xXx

_**21:16 Uhr**_

_Villa Cluedo_

_Bibliothek_

„Sind dir vielleicht Schusswunden aufgefallen?", fragte der junge Verteidiger wissbegierig. Er stand nun, was seine Verdächtigen anging, wieder am Anfang, doch könnten die Mordwaffen auf den Mörder schließen lassen.

Edgeworth schüttelte aber zu Phoenix' Unmut verneinend mit dem Kopf.

„Da kann ich leider weder zustimmen noch verneinen. Diesbezüglich ist mir rein gar nichts aufgefallen."

Etwas in seiner Euphorie von zuvor zurückgeworfen ließ Phoenix die Schultern hängen.

_Nun gut, dann vielleicht…_

„Phoenix, ich muss dich bitten mich nun wieder allein zu lassen. Ich muss nachdenken."

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wand sich der Angesprochene fast automatisch ab und verließ die Bibliothek, die Tür im Einklang mit dem nächsten Donnergrollen schließend, was dem ganzen einen unheimlich beklemmenden Schluss bescherte.

_Als wäre nicht die gesamte Situation beklemmend. Aber genug davon; Was weiß ich? Maya in der Küche mit Gift ist ausgeschlossen._

Phoenix seufzte erleichtert.

_Edgeworth war es definitiv auch nicht…_

_Bleiben noch alle anderen als Verdächtige… Und schon bin ich wieder so gut wie am Anfang der Ermittlungen._


	3. Ch02: Unter Verdacht

**Kapitel 2**

_Unter Verdacht_

_**13. Oktober, 21:20 Uhr**_

_Villa Cluedo_

_Speisesaal_

Stöhnend ließ sich Phoenix auf einen Stuhl, am Ende des langen Mahagoni - Esstisches fallen. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die wundervoll ausgeschmückte Umgebung. Über dem Tisch, an der unheimlich hohen Decke, hing ein strahlender Glaskronleuchter, welcher im ganzen Raum durch die Lichtbrechung entstandene Regenbögen an die Wände warf. Wunderbar warmes Licht ging von den an der Wand befestigten Kerzenhaltern aus, die wie die Möbel, im Barockstil gehalten waren und so eine erhabene Atmosphäre schufen. Fröhlich tanzten knisternde Flammen in einem großen Kamin und das an der Decke kein Deckengemälde im Stile Michelangelos prangte war nun alles.

Seufzend fuhr Phoenix die Muster im Tisch mit einem Finger nach, als sich die Tür zur Küche öffnete und Maya die schon kalt gewordenen Burger auf einem Silbertablett herein trug. Schweigend stellte sie das Tablett vor ihrem Freund ab, dann ließ sie sich neben ihm auf einen der Stühle nieder.

„Und?", fragte sie nach einer weiteren Minute des Schweigens. Langsam löste sich Phoenix' Blick von den Burgern und wanderte zu Maya.

„Sie sind wirklich nicht angebrannt. Reife Leistung. Schade nur, dass wir uns jetzt kaum noch darüber freuen können…"

Maya nickte. Sie war nun zwar aus dem Schneider, schon deshalb, weil sie die Burger _trotz_ ihrer Anwesenheit für gewöhnlich verbrutzeln ließ, aber das machte die Gesamtsituation _jetzt_kaum merklich besser.

Vorsichtig hob Maya erneut das Wort:

„Kann… ich sonst irgendwie helfen?"

„Vielleicht… Vielleicht könntest du die Anderen rufen. Wir sollten uns alle gemeinsam beraten, wie in einer Art Krisensitzung. Einzeln kommen wir hier kaum weiter."

Das Mädchen nickte nur zustimmend und verließ dann umgehend den Speisesaal.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür zum Speisesaal erneut und diesmal traten eine Hand voll Menschen ein. Nacheinander setzten sie sich auf die Stühle und bildeten eine kleine, dem Tisch nicht gerechte, Runde unter mehr oder minder lautem **Geplänkel**.

„Also", erhob Phoenix nun das Wort, dabei willkürlich in die Runde schauend,

„Ich halte es für sinnvoll _gemeinsam_ dem Mordfall Dick Gumshoe auf den Grund zu gehen. Wir sollten zusammentragen, was wir bereits wissen und dementsprechend handeln."

Die kleine Gruppe begann zu murmeln; Edgeworth, ein Glas Wein in der Hand schwenkend, räusperte sich.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns erst einmal bewusst werden, dass der Mörder _unter uns_ weilt und _danach_ dann ermitteln."

Entsetzt quiekte ein kleines Mädchen auf, welches neben Maya saß.

„D- der Mörder ist einer v- von uns?!", stotterte es ängstlich. „Das glaube ich nicht!"

Auch Phoenix wirkte skeptisch.

„Ich stimme Pearls zu. Ist es denn definitiv einer von uns gewesen und nicht jemand von Außerhalb?"

Kalt lachte Franziska von Karma auf, welche an diesem Abend auch zur Gesellschaft gehörte. Hochmütig strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne ihres kinnlangen Haares hinter ihr linkes Ohr und schlug ein Bein über das andere.

„Was bist du, ein Anfänger?", fragte sie in einem herablassenden Tonfall.

„Ach, was frage ich überhaupt – Natürlich bist du das. Aber glücklicherweise bin ich heute unter den Gästen. Nachdem ich vom Mord erfahren habe und die Leiche untersucht hatte, machte ich mich sofort auf den Weg und habe alle Ausgänge und Fenster, an die man hätte heran kommen können, untersucht. Ich habe nirgendwo Einbruchsspuren gefunden, nicht den kleinsten Hinweis. Und das beweist, dass der Täter einer von uns sein muss.", schloss sie ruhig ab und wie um die erdrückenden Nachrichten noch zu unterstreichen blitzte es grell durch die raumhohen Fenster hindurch, gefolgt von einem dröhnenden Donnergrollen. Erschrocken zuckte Pearl zusammen und lehnte sich stärker ihrer Cousine entgegen, welche ihr beruhigend über den Kopf strich.

Doch war hier keiner auch nur ansatzweise beruhigt. Man konnte die Anspannung im Raum fast greifen, so stark war sie.

„Nun gut", griff Edgeworth das Wort wieder auf, „Wen können wir schon mal ausschließen?"

„Maya. Das haben wir beide ja schon besprochen und bewiesen.", antwortete Phoenix und wies bedeutsam auf das Silbertablett mit den Burgern. Desinteressiert hob Franziska eine Augenbraue, Larry verstand kein Wort und Maya seufzte erleichtert.

„Also kommen noch Larry Butz, Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth und ich in Frage. Das kleine Mädchen können wir getrost ausschließen.", stellte Franziska fest und die Anwesenden nickten zustimmend, bis auf Phoenix. Mit der flachen Hand schlug er auf den Tisch.

„Edgeworth schließe ich auch aus."

Selbst der Angesprochene schien etwas verwirrt zu sein, trotz der schon vorhergegangenen Unterhaltung, in der Phoenix Edgeworths Unschuld beteuert hatte. Ruhig stellte besagter Staatsanwalt sein Glas Wein auf den Tisch und schaute zu seinem sonstigen Rivalen.

„Dein Vertrauen in allen Ehren, Wright, aber hast du auch Beweise, die für mich sprechen? Denn zu meinem Bedauern muss ich gestehen, dass ich die ganze Zeit alleine in der Bibliothek war."

Rötlich anlaufend verschränkte Phoenix seinen Arm und fasste sich in den Nacken.

„Tja, also weißt du… ich…", begann er unsicher zu stammeln, „Ich… habe dich beobachtet…"

Nun sichtlich verwirrt verkrampfte sich Edgeworths Statur und er saß kerzengerade in seinem Stuhl.

„Du hast was?!", fragte er fassungslos. Schützend hob Phoenix die Hände vor seinen Oberkörper und versuchte sich zu erklären.

„Nicht so wie ihr jetzt denkt! Unbeabsichtigt meine ich! Kurz bevor der Mord begangen wurde habe ich gesehen, wie du durch die große Halle in den Speisesaal gegangen und danach wieder in der Bibliothek verschwunden bist – alleine."

„Oh – oh!", piepste nun Pearl aufgeregt.

„Herr Nick hat Recht! Kurz bevor die Mystische Maya aufgeschrieen hatte war Herr Edgeworth im Speisesaal gewesen und hat sich etwas zu trinken geholt."

Auch bei Maya schien es zu dämmern und sie nickte zustimmend in Richtung des Glases.

„Ja. Sie holten sich den Wein, nicht wahr?"

xXx

_**20:25 Uhr**_

_Villa Cluedo_

_Speisesaal_

Als er die Tür zum Speisesaal öffnete fiel ihm zuerst die kleine Pearl auf, welche mit einem Ball in dem übergroßen Raum spielte. Herzerweichend lachte sie bei jedem Mal auf, wenn sie den Ball wieder auffing, nachdem er von der Wand abgeprallt war. Lächelnd ging er auf sie zu und als sie sein Kommen hörte, fing sie den Ball auf und begrüßte Edgeworth mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Guten Abend, Herr Edgeworth! Haben sie etwa noch Hunger?", fragte sie so neugierig, wie eh und je. Schmunzelnd schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, nur Durst."

„Oh! Am besten gehen sie dann in die Küche zu der Mystischen Maya. Sie kocht nämlich noch für uns."

Er nickte und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, wo er das Medium in Ausbildung summend antraf. Er kannte das Lied, welches sie vor sich hinsummte nur zu gut.

Das Steel Samurai Theme.

„Ah, guten Abend.", begrüßte sie ihn knapp, da sie hochkonzentriert auf die Pfanne vor sich starrte und es kaum wagte sich abzuwenden.

„Suchen Sie etwas Bestimmtes?"

„Den Rotwein vom Abendessen."

„Ah, der steht hinten im Regal.", antwortete Maya und Edgeworth machte sich auf den Weg, nahm sich ein Glas und die Weinflasche und verabschiedete sich wieder mit einem Lächeln. Eine Menge Bücher warteten noch an diesem gemütlichen Abend auf ihn.

xXx

_**21:33 Uhr**_

_Villa Cluedo_

_Speisesaal_

Edgeworth riss die Augen auf. Wie konnte er denn bloß sein eigenes Alibi vergessen, wodurch er doch auch Maya schon geschützt hatte?! Peinlich berührt nickte er nur und nahm fast wie zur Bestätigung einen Schluck vom Wein.

„Aber, sag mal, Nick, warst du nicht im Salon?", fragte nun Larry, der etwas verwirrt schien. Auch Phoenix hob nun eine Augenbraue und neigte leicht den Kopf, die Finger ans Kinn hebend.

„Du… hast Recht!", bestätigte er leise.

„Wie willst du meinen kleinen Bruder dann gesehen haben?!", rief Franziska nun sichtlich verärgert aus und Edgeworth fasste sich grummeln an die Stirn.

„Ich weiß es nicht…", murmelte er leise, dabei nickend.

„Aber ich habe ihn wirklich gesehen…"

Doch irgendwie glaubte er sich selbst kaum.

_Was zur Hölle…? Ich weiß, dass ich im Salon war, schließlich spielte ich Klavier, aber ich habe auch Edgeworth gesehen. Allerdings… war das Bild nicht klar und deutlich, eher wie durch eine Glasscheibe._

„Macht nichts!", warf Butz nun erneut und etwas aufheiternder ein.

„Ich habe Edgeworth aber von nebenan aus dem Billardzimmer gehört wie er wie ein Mädchen aufschrie. Das war eindeutig er!", lachte er und die anderen stimmten zu Edgeworths Unmut mit in das Gelächter ein. Peinlich berührt lief er rot an und versuchte sich zu erklären.

„Ich… bin auf der Bücherleiter ausgerutscht!", verteidigte er sich, doch die anderen lachten nur noch mehr, wohl wissend, dass die Leiter keine zwei Meter hoch reichte.

xXx

_**20:30 Uhr**_

_Villa Cluedo_

_Billardzimmer_

Vorsichtig, mit zitternden Händen fixierte Larry den Queue, sein Ziel direkt vor Augen. Die Kugel lag nur noch wenige Zentimeter vor dem Loch.

Gleich…

Gleich…

Jetzt!

„Hiiiiaaaargh!!!"

Der Queue ging direkt an der Kugel vorbei ins Leere.

„Verdammt!, Was war das?!", fluchte er und lauschte. Nebenan, in der Bibliothek, rumpelte es - es klang als fielen Gegenstände zu Boden. Jetzt wusste er, dass es Edgeworth gewesen sein musste und dass _er _so schrill aufgeschrieen hatte.

Larry prustete los und begann laut zu lachen.

xXx

_**21:36 Uhr**_

_Villa Cluedo_

_Speisesaal_

Als Einzige nicht lachend beäugte Franziska ihren Stiefbruder erneut.

„Sag, Miles, trägst du nicht immer ein Messer mit dir rum? Vielleicht hast du ihn ja erstochen?"

Abrupt kehrte wieder Stille ein, fast gefolgt von einem Seufzen.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte jetzt ein Alibi.", antwortete ihr Bruder trocken, fast schon amüsiert.

„Aber ja, ich trage ein Messer mit mir rum."

„D- dann sind sie also doch der Mörder?", stotterte Pearl ungläubig und verängstigt. Langsam ungeduldig werdend zwang sich Edgeworth zur Ruhe und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Nein, Pearl, das bin ich nicht."

„Beweis es!", stichelte nun Larry und Edgeworth stöhnte.

„Die Leiche hatte keine Stichwunden!"

„Beweis es!"

xXx

_**21:38 Uhr**_

_Larry Butz' Wohnung_

_Wohnzimmer_

„Argh! Hier, Butz! Siehst du diese Karte?! Ich habe den Dolch, also war es _nicht_ die Mordwaffe!", blaffte Edgeworth nun völlig wütend und warf seine Karte quer über den Tisch.

Triumphierend betrachtete Larry diese und gratulierte sich innerlich selbst zu diesem Trick, mit dem er Edgeworths Karte hatte einsehen können. Als dieser sich darüber bewusst wurde seufzte er resigniert und ließ seine Stirn, mit einem lauten PLONK, mit dem Tisch kollidieren.

xXx

_**21:39 Uhr**_

_Villa Cluedo_

_Speisesaal_

Wieder in nachdenkliche Stille gehüllt starrte Phoenix ins Leere.

„Wenn Gumshoe weder vergiftet, noch erwürgt oder erstochen wurde, was kommt dann noch in Frage? Wurde er vielleicht erschossen?"

„Ausgeschlossen.", mischte sich Franziska ein.

„Der Tote hatte keine Schusswunden, trug als Einziger im Haus eine Schusswaffe und hat außerdem auch nur einer von euch einen Schuss gehört?"

„Woher wissen Sie, dass es die einzige Schusswaffe war?", fragte Maya erstaunt. Sie konnte sich bei diesem großen Anwesen gut vorstellen, dass es irgendwo versteckt noch ein paar Waffen gab.

„Ich habe die Leiche wie gesagt untersucht."

Larry lachte amüsiert, denn er hatte einen „Geistesblitz" und stützte sich siegessicher auf seinen Ellenbogen, welcher auf dem Tisch ruhte.

„Vielleicht haben Sie einen Schalldämpfer benutzt, ihn erschossen und ihm dann die Waffe untergeschoben!", erklärte er stolz, dabei die Tatsache der fehlenden Schusswunden gekonnt ignorierend.

„Was erlaubst du dir!", empörte sich nun die junge Staatsanwältin.

„Wagst du es etwa mich zu verdächtigen?!"

„Nun mal langsam. Du, Larry und Phoenix sind schließlich immer noch verdächtig. Beruhig dich und beweise deine Unschuld.", beschwichtigte sie ihr Stiefbruder, gelassen wirkend. Innerlich aber war er aufgewühlt. Drei Personen, die ihm nahe standen, waren noch verdächtig. Was für ein Schlamassel.

„Die beiden Mädchen haben mich kurz vor dem Mord gesehen."

Überrascht sahen die beiden Medien auf, ganz verwirrt und nicht wissend, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Genervt rollte Franziska mit den Augen, half ihnen dann aber auf die Sprünge.

„Ihr habt mich zum Essen eingeladen."

Nun dämmerte es, aber gleich im nächsten Moment widersprach Maya auch schon wieder.

„Das ist zwar richtig, aber ihr Arbeitszimmer war abgeschlossen."

xXx

_**20:17 Uhr**_

_Villa Cluedo_

_Große Halle_

Maya wollte gleich mit dem Burger braten beginnen, aber vorher wollte sie sich vergewissern, ob nicht jemand mitessen mochte. Sie selbst konnte Frau von Karma zwar nicht leiden, aber unhöflich wollte sie auch nicht sein, weshalb sie nun vor dem Arbeitszimmer der besagten Frau stand und schon seit einer Minute auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Frau Von Karma? Hören Sie mich? Möchten sie auch etwas Essen?"

Langsam ungeduldig werdend ergriff Maya die Türklinke und drückte diese herunter. Anstatt, dass die Tür sich jetzt öffnete und sie eintreten konnte, lief sie nur ungebremst vor die verschlossene Tür. Sich wütend die Stirn reibend, mit der sie gegen die Tür geknallt war, machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zurück in die Küche.

„Dann eben nicht!"

xXx

_**21:42 Uhr**_

_Villa Cluedo_

_Speisesaal_

„Aha!", rief Larry aus, „Na, wenn _das_ nicht verdächtig ist!"

Allgemeines Zustimmen drückte sich durch kollektives Kopfnicken aus, nur Von Karma selbst war die Ruhe in Person.

„Ich wollte lediglich für den Rest des Abends meine Ruhe haben, da ich noch Arbeit zu erledigen hatte. Deshalb befand ich mich ja auch im Arbeitszimmer - alleine."

Und wieder machte Larry ein triumphierendes „Aha!" und wies darauf hin, was sie dort alles hätte tun können. Aber auch das zeigte keinerlei Wirkung. Franziska blieb gelassen.

„Ich habe doch die Einladung gehört. Und wenn euch das auch nicht überzeugt, dann fragt das kleine Mädchen nach meinem Alibi."

Phoenix hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Pearls?"

Verwirrt blickte das Mädchen in die Runde; Von Karma stöhnte.

xXx

_**20:29 Uhr**_

_Villa Cluedo_

_Speisesaal_

Die Tür ging, kaum das Herr Edgeworth eine Minute zuvor den Raum verlassen hatte, mit einem Ruck erneut auf. Die Frau mit den eisblauen Augen, vor der sich Pearl manchmal fürchtete, stand im Türrahmen und schaute sich suchend um. Als sie Pearl erblickte, zuckte diese kaum merklich zusammen. Erwartungsvoll beobachtete sie die Frau.

„Wegen eures Angebotes bezüglich des Abendessens muss ich leider Ablehnen, ich habe zu tun.", sprach sie knapp, dann schloss sie die Tür wieder hinter sich und Pearl warf unbeirrt den Ball wieder gegen die Wand.

xXx

_**21:45 Uhr**_

_Villa Cluedo_

_Speisesaal_

„Uh… Das – das habe ich vergessen…", stotterte Pearl ängstlich.

„Es tut mir leid! Ich hatte nur nicht verstanden, wovon sie denn sprach und deshalb hielt ich es für unwichtig… Ich war ja nicht dabei, als die Mystische Maya sie einlud."

„Das ist schon okay, Pearly.", beruhigte sie ihre Cousine, Franziska aber schürzte die Lippen und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. Man konnte ihre Gedanken förmlich hören: „_Kinder!_".

„Hmm…"

Nach alledem was Phoenix gehört hatte, hätte es dennoch fast jeder sein können. Jedes Alibi bestand nur aus Augenzeugenberichten. Nur Pearl war ernsthaft glaubwürdig, sie würde nicht lügen. Denn wie heißt es so schön?

_Kindermund tut Wahrheit kund._

Und was war mit dem Todeszeitpunkt? Dem wahren Tatort? Die Mordwaffe? Alles lag noch im Dunkeln.

Es war zum Mäusemelken.

Gestresst fuhr sich Phoenix wiederholt durchs Haar. Was hatte er nur übersehen??

_Also… Die Waffe muss eine offene Wunde hervorgerufen haben, anders lässt sich das Blut nicht erklären. Aber Schuss- und Stichwaffen fallen weg. Bleiben nur noch stumpfe Waffen. Etwas stumpfes, schweres, womit man töten kann._

Ruckartig hob Phoenix den Kopf.

„Maya!", rief er aufgeregt. Erschrocken versteifte sie sich auf ihrem Platz und schaute Phoenix erwartungsvoll an.

„Was ist mit dem Rohr, dass heraus gebrochen war?!"

Verwundert legte sie den Kopf schief.

„Aber Nick, du solltest es doch mit der Rohrzange versuchen wieder zu befestigen, während ich weiter kochte."

_Daran erinnere ich mich nicht mehr…_

Fragend sah er zu Maya und sie versuchte es zu erklären.

xXx

_**20:09 Uhr**_

_Villa Cluedo_

_Küche_

Mit einem lauten Knall hatte sich das Rohr unter der Spüle in dem Schrank gelöst und nun liefen Unmengen an Wasser aus den Türen und tränkten den Küchenboden in triefendes Nass.

Wütend fluchte Maya auf und drehte sofort den Wasserhahn wieder zu. Stockend hörte das Wasser auf aus dem offenen Rohr zu spritzen und Maya legte das heraus gebrochene Stück Rohr auf die Spüle. Wie sollte sie jetzt den Salat für die Burger waschen? Frustriert stapfte sie mit nun nassen Füßen und einem nassen Rock aus der Küche in den Speisesaal bis in die große Halle und klopfte dort an die Tür zum Salon.

„Nick? Nick! Kommst du mal bitte? Das Rohr von der Spüle ist heraus gebrochen!", rief sie gegen die verschlossene Tür. Kurz darauf öffnete sich diese und ein gähnender Phoenix Wright stand ihr gegenüber.

„Maya? Was gibt es noch mal?", fragte er verschlafen und rieb sich die noch kleinen, verengten Augen. Diese packte sofort nach seinem Handgelenk und schleifte ihn mit sich in die Küche, wo sie demonstrativ auf die riesige Pfütze um die Küchenzeile zeigte.

„Das Rohr, es ist plötzlich heraus gebrochen. Da liegt es.", erklärte sie und ihr Finger wies von der Pfütze auf zum auf der Spüle liegenden Rohr.

„Könntest du bitte versuchen es wieder fest zu machen?"

Verdattert sah er immer wieder zwischen seiner Partnerin und dem Schlamassel hin und her. Wie schaffte sie es nur immer wieder, sobald sie eine Küche betrat, eine Katastrophe heraufzubeschwören?!

Er seufzte und griff sich in das leicht zerzauste Haar.

„Okay, dann teil mir aber bitte mit, wo ich eine Rohrzange herbekomme?", fragte er und gähnte dabei erneut.

„Ich glaube, Inspektor Gumshoe hatte sie vorhin auch gebraucht und brachte sie in den Wintergarten. Da soll ein ganzer Werkzeugkasten liegen.", erklärte sie und stemmte dabei eine Hand in die Hüfte.

„Also, du holst die Rohrzange und ich mache hier schon mal weiter."

Und so verließ Phoenix die Küche mit schlürfenden Schritten und Maya wand sich der riesigen Lache an Wasser zu.

xXx

_**21:51 Uhr**_

_Villa Cluedo_

_Speisesaal_

„Also, jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke bist du gar nicht zurückgekommen. Warum? Wo bist du geblieben?", fragte Maya und hob einen Finger nachdenklich ans Kinn.

Phoenix' Blick war wie versteinert. Sein Herz begann kräftig zu schlagen.

_Ich weiß es nicht…_

_Ich weiß es nicht mehr, verdammt!_

_Ich erinnere mich an _gar nichts _mehr_ _von dem was _nach _dem Rohrbruch passierte!_

_Warum?_

Angst machte sich in ihm breit.


	4. Ch03: Schuldig!

**Kapitel 3**

_Schuldig!_

_**13. Oktober, 21:52 Uhr**_

_Larry Butz' Wohnung_

_Wohnzimmer_

„Ich weiß, wer der Täter ist!", sprach plötzlich Franziska von Karma und betrachtete siegessicher ihre Notizen, die sie während des Spiels gemacht hatte. Verdutzt schauten die restlichen Anwesenden auf. Sie konnte doch nicht jetzt schon wissen, wer schuldig war?

„Es war Phoenix Wright-"

„W- WAS?!", rief der Angesprochene entsetzt.

„Wie kommst du darauf?!"

„Meine Untersuchungen haben das ergeben."

„Einspruch! Larry kommt doch auch noch in Frage!", widersprach Phoenix vehement. Scharf sog Larry die Luft ein und rief seinem alten Schulfreund ein verletztes „Hey!" entgegen. Unbeeindruckt begann Franziska zu lachen und schaute auf ihren Gegenüber herab.

„Und wenn schon. Meiner Meinung nach ist diese Möglichkeit um einiges realistischer."

Ungläubig starrte Phoenix sie an.

Woher wollte sie das wissen?!

_Das weiß sie doch nicht eindeutig?!_

„Einspruch!", rief nun Edgeworth, der sich in das Wortgefecht einmischte. Nachdrücklich schlug er mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, was das Spielbrett zum beben brachte.

„Was denn noch?", fragte seine Stiefschwester und verschränkte ungeduldig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Die Karte von Larry fehlt definitiv auch. Du kannst _unmöglich_ mit Sicherheit wissen, dass Wright der Täter war!", wand er mit Nachdruck ein.

Endlich verteidigte ihn mal jemand!

„Tze! Ich glaube es mit Sicherheit zu wissen."

„Glauben _ist_ aber nicht wissen! Solange nicht eindeutig bewiesen ist, dass es Wright war, müssen wir weiter ermitteln.", erklärte er selbstbewusst und stützte sich dann auf seine Hand, da er sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch abstützte und setzte hinten noch etwas Gemurmeltes dran:

„Außerdem ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass es Butz war…"

_Edgeworth…_

„Ei- Einspruch!", stotterte nun ein überrumpelter Larry und warf Edgeworth einen bösen Blick zu.

„Warum soll immer ich der Schuldige sein und nicht mal Nick?!"

Phoenix und Edgeworth wechselten einen vielsagenden, wissenden Blick, nickten sich kurz zu und wandten sich dann einstimmig wieder Larry zu.

„Wenn was faul ist war's der Butz!", sprachen die beiden alten Schulfreunde im Chor und lachten dann.

Larry, der das weniger lustig fand, fühlte sich im Stich gelassen und ließ resigniert den Kopf hängen.

Maya hatte das Geschehen schweigend beobachtet und musste zu Larrys Ungunsten Edgeworth zustimmen. Sie war auch der festen Überzeugung, dass Larry eher als Täter in Frage kam. Mitleidig sah sie zu ihm herüber, dann schaute sie zu ihrer kleinen Cousine, welche direkt neben ihr saß. Schweigend beobachtete sie Pearl, als ihr etwas ins Auge fiel, mit dem sie die ganze Zeit rumspielte.

„Pearly, sag mal was hast du da?", fragte sie neugierig und beugte sich zu ihrer Cousine herunter. Lächelnd hielt ihr Pearl eine Karte des Spiels entgegen.

„Wo- wo hast du die her?!" Das kleine Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern und sah weiterhin unschuldig zu Maya auf.

„Die Karte hat die Mystische Maya zu Beginn des Spiels fallen lassen…"

„WAS?! Warum sagst du mir das erst jetzt?? Das ist ein entscheidender Beweis!", rief sie und nahm ihrer kleinen Cousine sofort die Karte ab, um das sich darauf befindende Motiv zu betrachten.

Die Karte zeigte ein Foto von _Larry Butz_.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Enttäuscht ließ Maya die Schultern hängen.

„M- Moment mal, Leute!", unterbrach sie dann die noch stark diskutierende Runde und Ruhe kehrte ein.

„Hier ist die Karte, die fehlte. Und es war…", sie holte tief Luft, „Larry Butz darauf."

„WAS?!", rief Phoenix nun völlig perplex. Franziska begann triumphierend zu lachen und Larry atmete erleichtert auf.

„Ha! Ich wusste es!", rieb es die Staatsanwältin ihm nun unter die Nase und legte ihre Notizen ab.

„Aber… Aber ich würde so etwas nie tun!", versuchte sich Phoenix ein letztes Mal zu verteidigen und Edgeworth stöhnte nun genervt auf und fasste sich an die Stirn.

„Wright, du nimmst das alles zu persönlich… Das ist ein _Spiel_! Gib dich geschlagen, du bist _schuldig_! Also, ich löse auf: Es war _Phoenix Wright_ mit der _Rohrzange_ im _Wintergarten_."

xXx

_**21:59 Uhr**_

_Villa Cluedo_

_Speisesaal_

Franziska von Karma schlug mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch und stand nun.

„Ich weiß es nun! Phoenix Wright, du hast Dick Gumshoe ermordet!"

Erschrocken hielten alle den Atem an, keiner wagte auch nur zu zwinkern.

Auch Edgeworth dämmerte es nun; Sie hatte Recht!

Sein Puls begann zu rasen. Das konnte einfach nicht sein!

Nicht Wright!

Auch Phoenix selbst hatte diese Vermutung vor wenigen Sekunden aufgenommen. Das gab es doch nicht.

_ICH habe ihn umgebracht!!_

„Wright, ist das wahr?", fragte ihn nun Edgeworth. Mit unergründbarer Miene starrte er seinen einstigen Rivalen an und Phoenix fühlte sich schrecklich. Auch Larry, Maya und Pearl schienen es kaum glauben zu können.

Es war einfach unglaublich.

„Ich… es… Also…"

Phoenix' Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, überschlugen sich und er war kaum fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Aber er musste es gewesen sein. Er hatte die Gelegenheit. Die Waffe. Den Raum.

Wieso tat er so etwas?!

Aber so musste es sein. Eigentlich hatte ja Larry auch ein Alibi! Er hatte schließlich Edgeworth, keine Minute vor dem Mord vorher von nebenan aus der Bibliothek gehört.

_Verdammt!_

Schweiß rann ihm die Stirn hinunter und er versuchte sich krampfhaft an etwas zu erinnern.

„Wright", sprach Edgeworth nun erneut, diesmal ruhiger. Er schien sich im Zaum zu halten, fuhr sich aber mit einer zittrigen Hand durch das Haar.

„War es vielleicht so? Kurz, nachdem Maya dich weggeschickt hat, hast du dich auf den Weg in den Wintergarten begeben. Dort hast du dir die Rohrzange genommen und gewartet. Als Gumshoe eintrat hast du ihn erschlagen und auf den Moment gewartet, in dem die Luft rein war. Als du dir dessen sicher warst hast du die Leiche in die große Halle geschleift, sie dort abgelegt und bist danach zurück in den Salon gegangen."

Vor Phoenix Augen flackerten Bilder auf. Schreckliche Bilder von Dunkelheit, schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern, Blut – überall! Und unglaubliche Panik.

„Aber", und da fasste sich Edgeworth unbewusst an die Stirn, „Warum? Welches Motiv hattest du??"

_Warum?_

Auf diese Frage gab es schlichtweg keine Antwort, es gab kein _warum _und kein _deshalb_.

Plötzlich durchfuhr Phoenix, der die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte, ein Ruck und auf einmal erinnerte er sich.

xXx

_**20:22 Uhr**_

_Villa Cluedo_

_Wintergarten_

Genervt wischte sich Phoenix zum X-ten mal die verschwitzte Stirn. Der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich gegen die Fensterscheiben des schwülen Wintergartens, Blitze leuchteten auf und ließen ihn jedes mal etwas erleichtert seufzen. Vor ihm lag ein riesiger Werkzeugkasten neben einem Blumenbeet und er wühlte schon seit fast zehn Minuten darin rum und fand die Rohrzange einfach nicht. Ein Grund, warum er sie nicht fand, war wohl der, dass die Glühbirne im Wintergarten kaputt war und so die einzigen Lichtquellen die wenigen Blitze und das schwache Licht aus der großen Halle waren.

„Ah, da ist sie!", rief er dann triumphierend und hielt sie fest in Händen. Dass er so etwas Schweres und großes nicht eher gefunden hatte war schon eine Schande. Erleichtert seufzte er und richtete sich wieder auf, als sich aus heiterem Himmel etwas auf seine Schulter legte. Er hörte noch eine Stimme sagen:

„He, Junge, suchst du e-", als Phoenix erschrocken herumwirbelte und sich ruckartig umdrehte.

Ein dumpfes Geräusch und das Knacken, ähnlich brechender Knochen, drang an seine Ohren und vor ihm fiel eine Gestalt schwerfällig zu Boden.

Was war nur geschehen?! Er hatte durch das Gewitter niemanden reinkommen gehört!

Panisch ließ Phoenix die Rohrzange fallen und stürzte sich auf die am Boden liegende Gestalt. Genau in diesem Moment zuckte erneut ein Blitz auf und Phoenix hielt den Atem an. Der Inspektor lag am Boden und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen und einem schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck direkt in sein Gesicht. Es bildete sich langsam eine Blutlache unter ihm und hilflos versuchte der junge Verteidiger einen Puls zu fühlen oder einen seichten Atem zu spüren. Aber nichts dergleichen war festzustellen und Hilfe suchend sah er sich um, sich dabei wieder aufrichtend. Nicht fähig sich weiter zu bewegen starrte Phoenix durch die dreckige Glasscheibe der Tür in die große Halle. Dort erkannte er Edgeworth, welcher gerade den Speisesaal betrat.

„Edgeworth!", krächzte Phoenix mit erstickter Stimme. Er bekam kaum Luft und ihm war schwindelig. Wieder sah er zu Boden und ergriff die Arme des Toten. Er zerrte an ihnen und hoffte Edgeworth zu erreichen, doch der ging geradewegs aus dem Speisesaal wieder zurück in die Bibliothek ohne Phoenix zu bemerken. Natürlich, es war ja auch stockfinster.

_Verdammt!_

_HILFE!!!_

Wieder zerrte er an den Armen der Leiche und diesmal erkannte er Von Karma.

_Oh nein!_

Würde _sie_ ihn finden, dann wäre sein Schicksal besiegelt. Aber so schnell wie sie gekommen war, war sie auch wieder gegangen und Phoenix atmete erleichtert auf.

Endlich hatte er die Tür zur großen Halle erreicht und Phoenix schleifte die Leiche weiter, bis er in der Mitte des Raumes halt machte.

Das konnte doch alles gar nicht wahr sein.

Nein, er träumte.

Entschlossen ließ Phoenix den Toten einfach liegen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Salon, wo er ja noch schlief.

Er legte sich auf das Sofa und seufzte erleichtert, als seine Augen zufielen und er für eine Minute wieder einschlief. Dann donnerte es und all seine Erinnerungen waren wie von dem tobenden Sturm davon gespült. Leicht müde setzte er sich wieder auf und dann an das Klavier, eine traurige Melodie spielend.

xXx

_**22:03 Uhr**_

_Villa Cluedo_

_Speisesaal_

Tränen rannen ihm in Strömen die Wangen runter.

Was hatte er da nur getan?!

_Er_ tat doch so was nicht, _er_ war _kein _Verbrecher.

Nein, er klärte Verbrechen auf und beging sie nicht.

„Wright", griff nun Edgeworth das Wort wieder auf. Pearl schluchzte laut auf und Maya hielt sie wiegend im Arm, selber mit den Tränen kämpfend. Larry vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und verdaute das Gehörte. Allein Franziska schien ruhig und stand nun auf, um ihrem Stiefbruder unter die Arme zu greifen und ihre Pflicht zu erfüllen.

„Es tut mir leid, Wright. Du bist hiermit verhaftet."

_**22:10 Uhr**_

_Larry Butz' Wohnung_

_Wohnzimmer_

Verständnislos und ungläubig betrachtete Phoenix die drei Karten in seiner Hand, welche zuvor in einer undurchsichtigen Hülle gesteckt hatten, da es in dem Spiel galt die Motive dieser drei Karten herauszufinden.

_Phoenix Wright. Rohrzange. Wintergarten._


	5. Epilogue

**Epilog**

_**13. Oktober, 22:17 Uhr**_

_Vor Larry Butz' Wohnung_

_Einfahrt_

„Ah, das war ein lustiger Abend!", rief Maya und streckte sich. Die kühle Abendluft tat wirklich gut.

„Fand ich nicht.", grummelte Phoenix, während er vor Pearl hockte und ihren Mantel zuknöpfte. Das kleine Mädchen kicherte nur amüsiert, als Maya Phoenix leicht auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Weißt du, Herr Edgeworth hat Recht. Du nimmst dir das ganze viel zu sehr zu Herzen. Letztendlich war es schließlich nur ein Spiel. Sogar Pearl hätte da der Täter sein können."

„Neeein!", jauchzte Pearl und zog einen Schmollmund. Unwillkürlich musste der Verteidiger bei dem Anblick lächeln.

„Oh!", rief Maya plötzlich auf, „Ich habe meine Tasche drinnen vergessen. Ich geh' noch mal rein und hole sie."

Und schon war sie zurück zur Eingangstür ins Haus gehechtet, als Inspektor Gumshoe, den sie hatten wecken müssen, da er alles verschlafen hatte, und Edgeworth kurz darauf das Haus verließen und sich noch mal bei Larry verabschiedeten. Franziska von Karma hingegen war schon vor einigen Minuten gegangen.

Phoenix griff nach Edgeworths Schulter, als dieser an ihm vorbei ging und betrachtete ihn mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen.

„Wie konntest du mich nur so im Stich lassen!", jammerte er ernsthaft und man hörte nur ein weiteres Stöhnen von dem Staatsanwalt.

„Wright, es war ein _Spiel_!! Und dort warst du eben schuldig. Na und?"

„Aber du hast aufgelöst!"

„Also weißt du, wenn du wirklich mal vor Gericht stehen würdest, dann würde ich auch da der zuständige Staatsanwalt sein und den Fall lösen."

Phoenix riss die Augen auf. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Was?! A- aber… wie kannst du nur? Wieso?!", empörte er sich, kaum fähig einen vernünftigen Satz zu bilden. Wie konnte er so etwas sagen, nachdem Phoenix selbst ihn mal aus einem Fall herausgeboxt hatte.

Zu seiner Verwirrung hob Edgeworth aber sanft lächelnd seine Finger an Phoenix Lippen und bedeutete ihm zu schweigen.

„Um Indizien zu finden, die deine Unschuld beweisen…"

Phoenix Herz setzte einmal aus, er vergaß zu atmen und er spürte, wie sich seine Wangen erhitzten.

Völlig bewegungsunfähig starrte er ins Nichts, bis ihn plötzlich jemand am Arm packte und mit sich zog.

„Hier bin ich wieder! Nick, lass uns gehen!"

Maya lächelte ihn von der Seite an und hielt die wartende Pearl an der Hand. Edgeworth, der immer noch ihm gegenüber stand, schmunzelte und wies auf seinen Sportwagen an der Straße.

„Braucht ihr vielleicht eine Mitfahrgelegenheit?", fragte er freundlich und Maya und Pearl waren schon freudig aufgesprungen und zum Auto gerannt, wo Inspektor Gumshoe geduldig wartete.

Mit leicht geröteten Wangen nickte Phoenix seinem sonstigen Rivalen zu.

„Ja, gerne!"

Dann folgten die beiden Männer den Mädchen schweigend zum Auto.


End file.
